


Dareth Shiral, Da'len

by FalconStrike



Series: Celebthoron and Idris Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Albinism, Child Death, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Men Crying, Original Character Death(s), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Terminal Illnesses, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconStrike/pseuds/FalconStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before the events of the Conclave and the Inquisition, Celebthoron Lavellen lost someone precious to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dareth Shiral, Da'len

**Author's Note:**

> This contains depictions of child death and illness. This was intentionally written to be painful. Please read with care.

“It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay, I promise,” Celebthoron’s voice was hoarse. His hands shook and tears threatened to spill over. In his arms was cradled the child. His baby girl. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he said again. 

He ran his fingers through her black hair, looked into her dark, dark eyes, and felt his heart twist. His baby girl. She gave another sharp twitched, her extremities jerking uncontrollably. Her mouth gaped and her head lolled back. 

Celebthoron held her to his chest, firmly but gently. Her eyes were glazed, unseeing. His eyes burned and when he tried to speak, no words came. He was shaking…shaking…shaking… 

His throat constricted and he bowed his head. He ran his fingers through her hair again when she stopped twitching. She was cold, so very cold. He closed his eyes, cradling her as he had when she was just an infant. 

“Pa-pa…?” 

She turned her head very so slightly, looking up into his face. Her dark blue eyes were sharper, more focused. 

Celebthoron gave her a watery smile. The muscles in his face didn’t seem to want to work. 

“I’m here, Da’len, I’m here,” he whispered. He ran his pale fingers across her face, touching her cheek and brushing her black hair back. 

She was so pale, her bronze skin was snow white. She was clammy, covered in a cold sweat. 

“Ar lath ma,” he whispered, bowing his head. His white hair fell in his pale face, hiding his pale, half-blind eyes. “Ar lath ma.” 

“Celeb?” The soft voice of Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan cut through the haze. 

“A moment longer,” he whispered, raising his head to look at the Keeper. His face was flushed, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Do we have to do it now?”

“Celeb…” The Keeper knelt beside him. Her expression softened, saddened. “She’s not going to make it. She’s suffering.”

Looking down at the child, Celenthoron knew Keeper Deshanna was right. His heart twisted and he held his daughter tighter to his chest. He bowed his head. A choked sob escaped him. 

“A moment longer…please!” He whispered the words, barely audible. 

There was a gentle hand on his shoulder. Celebthoron looked up to see Dalos. He met dark blue eyes, eyes bright tears. 

“Ma Vhenan,” Dalos whispered, his voice broke. He kissed Celebthoron’s cheek before he brushed a hand across the child’s face. The child, his child, their child. He murmured, “Ar lath ma, Da’len, Ma Sulahn’nehn.”

Cradling the child, Celebthoron leaned into Dalos’s side. The arm around his waist tightened. He was shaking.

Deshanna sat down across from them, touching the child’s face. 

“Ma elgara, ar lath ma,” Celebthoron whispered. He pressed a kiss to the child’s damp, cold forehead. “Ar lath ma.”

“Ar…lath…ma, pa-pa.”

He wasn’t even sure if he heard it right, but the child twitched, fighting to lift a hand to touch her Pa-pa’s face. Her dark eyes were focused for a moment, bright and intense, on his face, then on Dalos’s face.

“Dareth shiral,” Celebthoron whispered against her forehead. He tucked the blanket more securely around her. 

“Ar lath ma,” Dalos breathed.

“Dareth shiral, Da’len,” Keeper Deshanna whispered. She touched her face with a gentle hand. 

The child twitched weakly, less of a jerk than before. Weaker…farther…

“Ar lath ma, Da’len,” Celebthoron whispered. He looked into her eyes. He saw the fire and the focus fade. However, he saw no fear there. 

The Keeper’s hand remained on the child’s face, but the other dropped to over her heart. “Dareth shiral.”

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. The child looked weakly up at her father, her eyes unfocused. She opened her mouth as though to speak, but then fell still. The shallow, harsh breathing eased and her pulse fluttered beneath his fingertips. Her eyes closed and she stilled.

Gone.

A ragged, choked sob escaped Celebthoron as he held his daughter close for the last time. Tears fell unrestrained. His shoulders shook and his chest heaved. 

“Ar lath ma, Da’len. Dareth shiral,” Dalos sobbed beside him, the arm around Celebthoron tightened and he sobbed in earnest.

This was good-bye.

“Dathel shira, ma nehn, ar lath ma…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ar lath ma: I love you
> 
> Sulahn'nehn: joy/happiness.
> 
> Nehn: Joy
> 
> Dareth shiral: Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey". 
> 
> Da'len: Little One or Child
> 
> Ma Vhenan: My Heart


End file.
